What If
by WolfMinion
Summary: What if Hilary gew up in the abbey? What if she started her own team? And what if she entered the tournament? TalHil Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Cameron Lambert

Age: 16

Description: Spiky blonde hair. Wears a black shirt with a red dragon on it, black pants, and black shoes. He wears a red gem on a chain around his neck.

Personality: Very annoying and a pyro maniac.

Element: Fire

Bitbeast: Basta. A blood red dragon with a black scar from the eye to the cheek.

Attacks: Fire bolt, Raging Blast, and Infernal wrath.

Name: Dean Willet

Age: 17

Description: Blue hair pulled back into a ponytail. A blue shirt with jeans, and blue shoes. He has a sapphire earring.

Personality: The clown. Love swimming and running.

Element: Water

Bitbeast: Trident, a sea blue whale.

Attacks: Raging Whirlpool, Water Typhoon, and Water Whip.

Name: Nathan Paris

Age: 16

Description: Short brown hair but with long bangs. White shirt with an eagle on it. Black slacks, with white shoes. Wears 3 brown bracelets on left wrist.

Personality: Smart ass. Loyal friend.

Element: Air

Bitbeast: Jounkii, a brown and white eagle.

Attacks: Horrific Hurricane, Terrible Tornado, Serious Sandstorm.


	2. Chapter 2

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Mr. Dickenson to bring in the Bladebreakers and the Majestics. Dean was pacing, deep in though. Nathan was cracking his knuckles. Cameron was sitting on a chair, zoned out. Then Nathan cracked his knuckles for the tenth time, and it was getting annoying.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Gosh Hilary, who pissed in your cheerios?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" I snapped.

Mr. Dickenson walked in and called "Come on in." Two teams came in.

"Okay you guys, this is team Canius Lupus. Some of you might know Hilary, but only if you grew up in Balkov Abbey. Then there is Dean, Nathan, and Cameron," he said pointing to each of us.

I examined the Majestics. There was a blonde, and I automatically know he was a womanizer. I looked at a red head. He had this cocky look on. I then looked at a boy wearing a beret. I knew he was care free but would be serious when needed. Next I saw a guy wit purple hair. His expression said 'you mess with me and I'll kick your ass.'

That's Enrique, Johnny, Oliver and Robert." Mr. Dickenson said.

I examined the other team. A black neko-jin wore an expression that said 'I'll be your friend but I'll beat you when I have to.' I looked at a blonde. I knew sugar addict. Next was a bluenette. He was cocky too, and lazy. There was a brunette typing away on a lab top. Finally there was a slate haired teen. He was standing against the wall with his eyes shut.

"That's Rei, Max, Tyson, Kenny and-"

"Kai" I interrupted.

Kai opened one eye. Then opened both in surprise.

"Hilary?" He said

"In the flesh." I said back

"How do you know each other?" Cameron asked.

"We grew up together in the abbey," I replied "Kai is like the brother I never had."

"If you don't mind I'm not here for a reunion," Robert said.

"I'm sorry your highness. Does my childhood not entertain you?" I retorted.

"Okay know that you've met each other let's bring out BEGA and the Demolition Boys." Mr. Dickenson said.

As Robert walked by me he glared. I just smirked and waved. I knew messing with him was a mistake. As soon as the teams were gone I relaxed. But then in walked two more.

One had a snobby looking girl. A guy wearing a bird mask. Another guy has silvery hair pulled back into a long ponytail. A big guy was well big. And a guy with spiky orange hair and an earring was smiling.

"This is Ming-Ming, Mystel, Garland, Crusher, and Brooklyn." Mr. Dickenson said.

The other team I knew all too well. The next thing I knew Bryan was on top of me yelling "Hils, Hils."

"Bryan you have 3 seconds. 1…2…3." I started counting. He hopped off me.

I grabbed the hand Spencer offered. I cracked my knuckles and dove onto Bryan. I wasn't hurting him but he was screaming so Tala, Ian, and Spencer pried me of him.

"Jeez Hilary, still rough huh?" Ian asked

"You have no idea," Dean said. I glared at him.

"You just wait Willet." I growled.

"Um, excuse me but we're here too." MingMing said.

"Oh an attention whore," I said so only Tala heard me; he elbowed me in the ribs. "You wait too Ivanov. I haven't seen you in forever but I can still hurt you."

Everyone started to laugh.

"Wow Tala! Threatened by a girl," Brooklyn snickered. Tala turned cherry red.

"Oh you should have seen Hilary and Tala go at it at the abbey," Spencer said. Tan, Bryan and Spencer burst out laughing.

"Oh remember Hilary and Kai" Ian said. That started more laughter.

"Please excuse them" I said to the BEGA team "You probably figured out I'm Hilary."

"Yeah just kind of" Garland said rolling his eyes.

"Oh a smart ass. Every team needs one of those." Nathan said.

"Yeah and I can get rid of ours" I said glaring at Nathan.

"Burn" yelled Cameron.

I rubbed my temples.

"Mr. Dickenson can we go outside?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied

As soon as the teams were gone I punched Dean, Cameron, and Nathan. "Nice impressions."


End file.
